Yigale D. Yaroslavsky
'Personality' Benevolent | Comical | Cunning | Opportunistic | Clumsy| Finicky | Cowardly ► BENEVOLENT Under everything Yigale is, he is generally quite a kind-hearted and free spirited guy. The glalie does his best to be friendly and polite to those he meets, even if his disposition with them is questionable. It’s difficult to get him to dislike you for things he knows he should be disliked for. The glalie is willing to be friends with almost anyone and tries to be as open as possible. He really doesn’t care about who you are or what you’ve done, if you’re friendly, you’re a good person in his book. ► COMICAL Yigale is if anything, a real A grade goofball. He lacks a lot of seriousness to his character when around others, often telling bad jokes and puns, doing anything he can to get a good laugh. Even when he isn’t trying, his general attitude and demeanor can be quite comical. When in the tightest of situations, he’ll keep up his goofy facade. Really doesn’t mind if people are laughing at or with him, as long as he’s spreading smiles he’ll be very content. He can, however, be a little bit annoying and forceful with his 'funny' ego, really not afraid to bug and prod at people when he really shouldn't be. ► CUNNING Below the glalies outer silly nature, he’s actually somewhat of a smart guy, and he knows how to get what he wants. No stranger to spreading lies, rumors, or deceiving others. After a long journey of growing accustomed to causing others downfalls for his own gain, Yigale’s become much better at being a little snitch without feeling too guilty about it. He does, however, regret most of the things he does, but it’s just business, right? ► OPPORTUNISTIC If there is an opportunity for anything, Yigale will take it in the blink of an eye., never one to ignore a good deal. Exploiting any offer to it’s maximum is a must, and trying to haggle with a guy like himself is almost a nightmare, he’ll only settle for the best deal and the best offers or push until you can’t stand him any longer. He's also never afraid to take advantage of others when they are down, pick at their weaknesses and use them to his advantage. Everything is a door to new and valuable riches. ► CLUMSY One of the downfalls to Yigale’s area of expertise, he isn’t per say, an expert. Being a relatively self taught guy, Yigale’s knowledge is limited to what he could learn from books and experimentation, meaning some of his methods of handling things can be unique but in that sense, a little unorthodox. All that aside, it isn’t rare for him to accidentally miss small details and forget small tidbits of information. When he tries to manage so much intel, sometimes he has small, accidental screw ups, which don’t always end well. Even physically he is a little clumsy with his bulky fingers and spiky bits. Always tripping on things, accidentally knocking things over, he can be a disaster just waiting to happen. ► FINICKY Not to the level of perfectionism, but Yigale likes everything in order. He tries his best to stay on top of any work that he has and to not leave any loose ends. Of course, this is only his attitude towards everything that he does, unfortunately he can naturally be clumsy, but all the more reason to pay attention. Hate’s to get injured or have things broken, really dislikes any disorder within his own system. Inconveniences are a pain so he works to prevent them from happening in the first place. Although he tries hard, things don’t always go as planned, but he tries. ► COWARDLY Lacking physical strength or really anything to fight back with, Yigale is a flight over fight kind of guy. While he’s no stranger to dangerous situations, he likes to stay behind the scenes, use his brain not brawn to escape anything tricky. He’ll do his best to influence the tide of battle, but in his own, sneaky and manipulative ways. If faced with a fight, he’ll do anything within his power to escape, fighting is an absolute last resort. Running away is the only real way to stay safe, or so he thinks. 'History' Born on a large frozen planet booming with new technology and the latest infrastructure, Yigale was in a world made completely of his own element. It wasn’t all as great as it sounded, however. Being a planet also selected to be used as testing grounds for new weaponry and experiments, a good portion of the land was laid to waste, and along side the rich billionaires who’d watch the progress from their large, heavily guarded fortresses, there came the frigid slums ruled by ruthless criminals and contract killers who the law could care less about as long as they stayed inline or worked their low-paying jobs. The planet had one law that they enforced powerfully and one law only. Only the rich were allowed to leave. Yigales parents, a Glalie and a Delcatty who were both notorious mafia leaders deep within the frozen slums, had taken quite the challenge onto themselves with raising two kids. Thankfully, Yigale’s older sister was a natural when it came to their parents ideals. She was tall, strong, ruthless, everything a potential successor needed to be. Her strength was unmatched and she was a person to be feared in any kind of fight between opposing gangs or organizations. Yigale, however, was not in the same boat. Ever since he was born he had been clumsy, idealistic and a bit of a goofball. Fighting really wasn’t his strong suit, but it was highly encouraged by his parents. Why couldn’t he be more like his sister? Eventually Yigale decided. Living on such a depressing planet simply wasn’t ideal to him, and throughout his teen years he spent his time sneaking off and hosting his own live comedy and magic show ‘performances’ in an effort to bring some joy to his dull world. Once his parents found out, they were completely outraged. How dare he pursue something so childish. It completely crushed Yigale, being kept at home and no longer being able to go out and make people smile, he wondered if they missed him, but he at least had his sister to comfort him. Despite their differences, Yigale got along quite well with his sister. Deep down, she enjoyed a good laugh herself, and the snorunt was the perfect person to bring out the more jolly side of her personality. It concerned their parents a little, that Yigale might be interfering with his sister’s training, they did however, consider him to be quite a bad influence at this point. They almost didn’t know what to do with him, he was far too kind and...well, useless. Living in such a harsh environment, what if he got hurt, what if he didn’t have the heart to kill if he needed to? He simply wasn’t fit to be involved in their criminal organization, he was the type of guy that should have been culled off long before now. He was just far too soft. Things took a turn for the worst when his sister was eventually faced off against a brute from an opposing gang. Watching the brawl from the sidelines, Yigale was anything but worried, he trusted her strength, but as she won the fight, the delcatty took a decisive bullet to the chest from the enemy, and without sufficient equipment available to be able to save her, she simply died a few days later, just like that. The snorunt was grief stricken, how could someone as powerful as his sister be taken down so easily? Up until now, he believed being the strongest would keep you safe, keep you free from harm, but it was obvious now that none of that was true. Was the really a way to stay safe at all? It was time for him to sit down and start to take things just a tad more seriously. In conjunction with his parents, the snorunt found himself becoming the low-life he had always feared becoming. His parents were almost impressed. First he started with petty thievery, carefully taking and snatching small things, cheap ornaments and books, but he slowly started to step up his game. Spare change, wallets, expensive jewelry from the paved city stores, it wasn’t long before he was a true natural at what he did, he almost felt invincible. And then came the real stuff, getting intel from other gangs that opposed his families, infiltrating their system, breaking them down from the inside out. Killing without actually killing. the snorunt was a master at manipulating those around him to do his bidding, he didn’t even have to lift a finger. What was the point of fighting with brute strength when you could just do this? And as evolution finally hit, things only got better. A new, fresh face allowed him even trick those he had tricked beforehand, it was great, too good to be true, but his cockyness would soon be his downfall. A stray letter, that had somehow drifted to his address finally fell into the glalies hands, an invitation to a promising planet under the name of ‘Vyse’. At first, it seemed far too good to be true, and even if he wanted to venture to this prosperous new place, there was no way he’d be able to leave his own home planet. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it fraud, was it real? It seemed like an adventure, a sign and an opportunity to finally express the true him, a new start. It was then that he began to plot, and began to convince himself. He’d steal a government ship, and he’d sneak off to this planet. At first, it was just a dumb idea, a delusional thought, but what if it really was real? Little did the galie know that gang members and leaders from all directions were now out to get him. He could only be so lucky for so long, his cover had finally been blown. It was just his luck that on the golden day that he was planning to put his master plan into action, , that he was caught alone by a large mob of those who were eager to claim the bounty on his head. They chased the slippery criminal around for hours, slowly wearing him down, just snapping at his ankles. It seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to lie or escape from this one, he had slowly caused his own imminent demise due to his own carelessness and pride, how could he be so stupid? And so in a last, desperate attempt to do something with the little time he had left, he dug deep into the stronghold of one of the biggest opposing gangs while their leader was out on the hunt. He’d relay any information he could find to his parents, any at all, but what he found deep within the confines of their warehouse astounded him, he couldn’t believe what he had stumbled upon, what they were hiding. an FLT drive. He felt horrible betraying his family, being sent out into the emptiness of space as he left his home planet like everyone else had dreamed of doing for years, it was almost unfair. Of course, the glalie barely escaped with both his horns intact, and he had nowhere else to run but here. Using what little knowledge he had about operating a ship, Yigale set off in hopes that he would finally reach this prosperous new land. Vyse. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * ► He speaks with his mouth completely closed and will only open it when he needs to eat. He can still make expressions, however his teeth are pretty much always visible. * ► Hates eating around people as it is somewhat grotesque, scary, and messy to watch him open up his face. Plus he mainly only eats meat. * ► His toes and fingers are created out of water or moisture in the air. If anything happens to them, they’ll simply grow back. He can make them longer or shorter, sharper, or more blut at will. * ► The ice casing covering his face is extremely hard and will not come off. If it does, he’d most likely die as it is pretty much attached to his skin. It will stay hard even under harsh temperatures, although it is possible to make it melt in extreme situations. Any damage to his face ice can be repaired, but it takes longer than what it would compared to his toes and fingers. * ► Since he has a need for being light on his feet, his body is almost completely void of his glalie ice armour. Sometimes he’ll conjure some up to protect vital areas, but he otherwise prefers mobility over defenses. In hail, he is able to have more ice armour with added mobility. * ► His skin is quite hard and almost rock like, but if you do cut into it, he’ll still bleed pretty easily * ► His left horn was snapped off in a rough scuffle he had with with some guys who were out to get him. Yigale pretty much hated how lopsided he looked so he stuck it back on with some screws, super-glue, and a bit of hardened ice. (who knows how long that'll work) * ► The device strapped around his chest and waist are small map and note making programs developed by himself, they display information via holograms. Unfortunately, it’s data is all written in code and it’s hard to hack into the system without being bombarded with some of the 250 puns and bad jokes he has stored to punish anyone trying to break in. * ► His dream is to be a comedian someday * ► Extremely uncomfortable around fighting types for obvious reasons. * ► A mercenary but strictly non-violent. He's the type of guy who's good at pulling some strings to obtain information from someone or put them in a tricky position. He's more of an undercover spy, likes to cause mischief behind the scenes. * ► Being a glalie, he can float, however only for a few seconds. He can use this small ability to extend the range of jumps and strides, at least. Category:Palatians